All In A Night's Work
by loli-belle
Summary: After what seemed like a decade of awkward silence, Ikuto finally spoke. And what he said next made her situation ten times worse, if that was even possible. "Hello, Kitty."


"Okay, Amu, it's your turn- truth or dare?"

Amu pondered this question for a moment, trying to figure out what her friends could have in store for her if she made the wrong choice. Realising she could not possibly complete that feat, the pink haired girl gave in. It couldn't possibly be that bad, could it?

"Alright, dare!" she exclaimed, struggling to make use of the remains of her 'cool and spicy' character. Even after all these years and despite finding her true self, there were a few things that would never change.

gave her most devious smirk. Poor Amu had no idea what she was getting herself into. Earlier in this slumber party, before said guest had arrived, Utau and the other girls got together to plan the perfect dare for Amu. At these parties, being the birthday girl always came with a price. All of them, equally excited, could barely keep their smiles hidden all night. But their patience would soon be rewarded; everything was going according to plan.

"Okay, I dare you to spend the rest of the night inside my brother's closet!" Utau's triumphant smirk never faltered. Today she was feeling particularly devious, and she was enjoying every minute of it. She quickly filled Amu in on the specifics, while Rima and Yaya prepared everything needed.

"Here," Rima said, handing her a white cellphone, "send us a picture every half hour so we can see that you're still in here. And make sure all of the pictures are different!"

"And, you'll be wearing this!" Yaya exclaimed, holding up a pink and white Hello Kitty costume, that would still show the face of the person wearing it, despite being fully accessorised.

Amu could feel all of her dignity go down the toilet. "I hate all of you."

The others smiled. "Happy birthday!"

Before she knew it, Amu had been put in a neatly packed closet, with only a phone and her new outfit. As she was about to open her mouth to protest, the light in the closet was turned off, and she was alone. Using her phone as a flashlight, she tried to find some form of entertainment. Knowing her friends, she was going to be here for a while.

Seeing as she had some time, Amu examined herself as best as she could. Most of her body was covered by the costume, which consisted of white fur with a pastel pink jumpsuit over it. As there was no head piece, whiskers were painted onto her cheeks, and her hair was held up with a pink and white bow. And for a finishing touch, white cat ears and a matching tail were attached to her body. Bells were also tied onto her tail and her neck, 'in case she should get lost'.

She also decided to examine Ikuto's closet as best as she could in the darkness. Honestly it was quite different than she had expected. The closet itself was grey, and it was neatly packed with some clothes and a few pairs of shoes. Amu did not know what she had been expecting it to be like, but this certainly was not it.

After what seemed like an eternity, movement could be heard in Ikuto's room. Taking in a deep breath, Amu tried her best to not move.

It sounded as though he was alone, but Amu was not sure. Very slowly, she looked through a small crack in the door. Ikuto had rested his violin case on his bed, and he now sat at his desk, looking out at the full moon. He muttered something about the time, which reminded her about the picture.

Very quickly she snapped one and sent it to Rima, ensuring her bells were not disturbed. About five minutes later, the phone began to vibrate. Not expecting a reply, and uncertain of whether this new phone was set on silent or not, Amu panicked and hurriedly turned it off. However, she had forgotten about the bells, and with his catlike hearing, she had been caught.

The doors of the closet burst open, letting in fluorescent light that burnt Amu's eyes a little. Both parties looked at each other, one staring in confusion while the other tried to hide in shame. Amu could feel her face redden, her blush extending throughout her body down to even her toes. After what seemed like a decade of awkward silence, Ikuto finally spoke. And what he said next made her situation ten times worse, if that was even possible.

"Hello, Kitty."

**xxx**

"So is this because of all the times I hid in your closet while you weren't aware?" Ikuto asked, taking a seat directly in front of her on the floor. Amu was still sitting in the closet; she was determined not to lose this dare, fearing what the consequences would be. The last time one of her friends failed to complete their dare, she had her hair dyed in some outrageous colour her parents almost fainted at. Considering Amu's hair was already pink, she was not too sure as to what Utau and the others had planned for her.

"What?" she exclaimed, giving Ikuto a light slap with her paw. As if her blush wasn't bad enough, now it appeared as if her face was permanently red. Oh, how she wished she could just dig herself a hole and jump in it forever. Utau was going to pay for this later, Amu just knew this dare was her idea. But first she had to deal with this situation at hand.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Ikuto's almost silent chuckles. "Not funny, Ikuto! It's quite creepy, actually!" Even after all this time, he still knew exactly how to push Amu's buttons. Not that that was a particularly difficult task, but that was no excuse.

"Says the girl who refuses to leave my closet? Okay." Amu could not think of a reply. He had gotten her there. "Are you really planning to stay in there for the entire night?" he asked, changing the topic before Amu got violent. Ikuto had experienced one of those episodes already, and he was certain the bystanders in the park still experienced nightmares from it. Well, not really, but it was still terrible.

"Actually it's only until twelve, then the dare will be over." she answered, glancing at the cell phone in her hand. Only two hours and thirty seven minutes to go!

"And what do you suppose we do until then?" he asked, sliding closer to her while still remaining outside the closet. He could only smirk when she finally realised how close he was.

Amu feigned a scoff. "The dare never said I had to spend the time with you. I just need to stay in here, so you can carry on with whatever it is you do." Ah, there was the cool and spicy she was searching for all night.

Ikuto gasped, putting a hand on his chest, completing his act with an over exaggerated look of despair. "Oh, Amu, you hurt me so!"

She simply stared at him. She was not at a loss for words this time, oh no, he knew exactly what she was up to. Over the years Ikuto had learnt exactly how to read Amu like an open book, specifically he learnt how to decipher the signs of the silent treatment from her. Luckily for him, however, this was not the first time he was dealing with it.

Once she saw the mischievous look in Ikuto's eyes, Amu suddenly realised that she would regret trying the silent treatment on him. Was it midnight yet?

After about twenty minutes of slightly suspicious silence, Amu took another picture to send to Rima. Once she was finished, she felt Ikuto's finger lightly press against her cheek. So this was how he wanted to play.

"Stop touching me."

"I'm not touching you."

"I can feel your finger on my cheek!"

"You must be feeling things, Amu."

"No, I'm not! Stop touching my cheek!"

"Didn't we just go through this? My finger is not on your cheek, it is very close to it."

Amu wanted to scream in frustration, however she realised that other people might be in the house as well, and she was in no mood to explain herself tonight. Knowing that this argument could go on all night, Amu retreated to the corner of the closet, surrounding herself with Ikuto's clothes. This was going to be a long night.

Seeing that Amu was apparently going to spend the remainder of the night with her head in some of his shirts, Ikuto saw it fit to crawl in the closet to join her. Come on, how often would an opportunity like this appear?

While she was caught up in her thoughts, Amu failed to hear the movement in the closet until she suddenly felt herself being engulfed by warmth.

"Is this you still not touching me?" Now she was actually glad she was wearing the costume, or Ikuto's warm embrace would have distracted her as it always did. "You're making breathing in here harder than before!"

"Well, since this small closet is so uncomfortable for you, why don't we move this little show to the bed? It's much more comfortable, you know." Ikuto smirked when he felt her body tense. Sometimes this was too easy.

"Pervert!"

**xxx**

While Rima was off doing her dare, Utau was in charge of 'Amu-Patrol'. In the latest picture she received, Utau could swear she saw traces of blue mixed into the ends of Amu's pale, pink hair. She smirked just as she had done throughout the night; mission accomplished.


End file.
